The invention relates to a compact lens optical system and a digital camera module including the same, and more particularly, to a compact lens optical system suitable for a compact digital camera and a mobile communications device, and a digital camera module including the compact lens optical system.
As technology develops and consumers' desire increases, a digital camera module is required to be compact and simultaneously have various functions. In particular, according to the convergence of digital technologies, general digital still cameras and camera phones are additionally equipped with a motion picture photographing function that has belonged to camcorders. Recently, mobile communications devices such as camera phones capable of video calling and picture photographing by combining a wireless Internet communications function and a digital camera function.
In the existing communications electronic devices, different optical systems are used for photographing a still image and a motion picture. Thus, since a system is configured to use a photographing device for separately configured optical systems or the system is configured by increasing the number of photographing devices, manufacturing costs may be increased and miniaturization of the system may be difficult.